Twists of Fate
by gold-stars-xx
Summary: Based off a prompt from the Glee Angst Meme. Naya is nominated for an Emmy but when disaster strikes, it turns her whole world upside down. HeYa RPF, Femslash, side Achele, MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH. M for themes.


**_A/N hey guys, I just wrote this as a fill for a prompt at the Glee Angst Meme and I thought to post it up here to see what people think of it! I hope you enjoy it and please review! :)_**

* * *

><p><strong>Title - Twists of Fate<strong>

**Rating - M for themes**

**Warnings - Major Character Death, RPF, Femslash**

**Pairings - HeYa (Heather/Naya) with a side of Achele (Dianna/Lea)**

**Prompt - 'Heather dies, unexpectedly, in some freak accident (or she was killed, that's up to the Filler) and this happens right after Naya was nominated for an Emmy. When Emmy night arrives, Naya wins. Cue a really sad speech about Heather supporting her and always saying she was going to win an Emmy.'**

**Disclaimer - I own nothing. None of the events described in this fic actually happend. No offense is meant to anyone mentioned in this fic.**

* * *

><p>Not many things have the power to reduce Naya Rivera to a blubbering wreck. However, the minute she received that knock on the door, her whole world as she knew it shattered. She had been lying on the couch, snuggled up in her blanket and watching TV. The previous day, Naya had found out she was nominated for an Emmy award. She was super happy and preceded to Skype her girlfriend, who was currently filming a cameo in a dance film over in LA. Heather had actually managed to fall off her bed by bouncing up and down excitedly when Naya told her, and the brunette thought this was adorable. They had talked for a while before Heather had left to go and pack the remainder of her things. She was finishing up on the set that afternoon and was taking a plane ride over to NYC in the evening so she could be with Naya as soon as possible. So, when Naya heard that knock on the door she jumped off the couch, firmly expecting to see her girlfriend stood there. However, when she opened the door, she was surprised. On her doorstep was a sobbing Lea standing next to Dianna, who had an arm around her girl's waist and red eyes.<p>

"Oh Naya!" Lea sobbed as soon as she saw the brunette, moving forward to hug her and clinging to her tightly. Naya looked confused but comfortingly stroked the smaller girl's hair anyway, motioning Dianna to come in and walking the 3 of them to the living room. Naya lets Lea sit on her lap and looks at Dianna.

"So, Di ... You gonna tell me what's happened?" she asks her friend. Dianna looks hesitant for a moment, rubbing her forehead gently before sighing.

"Heather's dead, Nay. The plane she was on, that we were on too, it crashed in the early hours of this morning whilst it was trying to land. By some stroke of luck we're both okay, but Heather got a massive head injury and she ... she died." Dianna says, struggling to stop herself filling up with tears. Naya just sits there, mouth open, trying to work this entire thing out in her brain. Of course, she's glad Di and Lea are okay, but she can't even think about them right now. All she can think about is Heather. Her sweet, beautiful girlfriend Heather. Dead. Lea notices the look on her face and gently turns to look at her. Naya takes in the bruise on the smaller girl's cheek and the cuts on her face and she just can't hold her emotion in any longer. Motioning Lea gently to move from her lap, which she does, Naya tries to stand up. As soon as she does, her head start to spin, her vision is replaced with black and she faints onto the carpet.

Naya wakes a little while later and for a second she has completely forgotten about the events of just a few hours ago. She realises she is on her bed and rolls to her side, expecting to see her blonde girlfriend there, but there is nothing but a large white space. This forces Naya to remember and she screams as loud as she can before turning back over and sobbing into her pillow. She hears two sets of footsteps walk into her room and she opens her eyes gently to see Lea's face hovering over her, with Dianna stood at the door.

"Li-li, please tell me this isn't reality, please tell me she didn't die!" Naya says weakly, her vision blurred by tears.

"I'm sorry Nay" Lea simply says before tears start to stream down her own face. Dianna walks up to behind Lea and sits down on the carpet, gently lifting Lea into her lap. Dianna gives Naya a sympathetic glance and all Naya can do is turn to sob into her pillow once again.

A few weeks on, Naya is still trying to come to terms with her loss. She had been having nightmares every night for around a week after the incident, but Dianna and Lea had been stopping with her, helping out as much as they could, and Naya is eternally grateful for that. The funeral was a small, private affair – just Heather's family, a few close friends and of course Naya, along with the rest of the glee cast. As Naya picks up a dress from her wardrobe, the dress the Heather always said was her favourite of Naya's, her mind wanders back to a particular moment in the past few days.

(FLASHBACK)

_Naya is stood in the funeral parlour, clutching Dianna's hand. Heather's body was in the chapel of rest so that her family could see her and pay their respects one last time before the funeral. Naya felt she had to go, she wanted to go, but that didn't mean it was easy. At first, both Dianna and Lea had been against the idea, saying Naya's pain was too raw and that it may just make her feel worse, but Naya was determined. She looks up as she hears footsteps approaching and sees Heather's mom. She manages a weak smile and the woman walks up to her, enveloping her in a silent hug before smiling back, putting a comforting hand on the brunettes shoulder and then leaving. Naya steps towards the door and then looks back at Dianna, who is still stood where they had been stood before._

"_Are you sure you don't want me to come in with you?" Di asks_

"_Yeah, I'm sure, I need to do this" Naya replies softly before entering the chapel of rest._

_She approaches where Heather's lifeless body is laid out and gently steps up to it. She has been cleaned up and has one of her favourite outfits on, obviously chosen by her mom. Naya puts a hand on the blonde hair softly, before feeling in her pocket for the ring._

"_Hey ... Heather. I ... I was going to give you this ring soon but now I can't, I have to give it to you now. I planned to give you it as an engagement ring. You were my life and I wanted to make it official, to make you my wife, but now this cruel twist of fate means I will never get to do that, so this is the only thing I can do. I love you." Naya says shakily, trying to hold back a sob as she gently slides the ring onto a cold, lifeless hand. Giving one last look at Heather, she places the arm back where it was and walks out, practically running into Dianna's arms as soon as Naya sees her. Dianna comforts her best friend as best she can before leading her out of the room, back into the outside world, back into a life without the girl she still loves so dearly._

(END OF FLASHBACK)

Naya smoothes down her dress and makes sure her hair is still in position as she gets out of the car. She didn't want to walk the red carpet, it didn't feel right without Heather by her side, and the organisers had respected this wish by letting her get into the hall a different way so she felt more comfortable. She sits down at the table marked 'Glee Cast', with Lea and Dianna sitting on either side of her, and waits for everyone else to arrive.

Soon enough, it's time to announce the winner of Naya's category. Naya doesn't look at the tape they play along with her name, trying to block out the sight and sounds of Heather being in that scene with her, acting alongside her. She feels Lea squeeze her knee comfortingly and Dianna briefly puts a hand on the taller girl's shoulder. Naya looks up as the award-giver takes the card out of the envelope and reads the name from it. Naya Rivera. Naya looks up with a slight smile whilst everyone around her cheers. She slowly gets up from her seat and moves to the stage, collecting her award before walking to the microphone. She feels the butterflies in her stomach raging as she starts her speech.

"Thank you so much for this award, it is truly an honour. I would like to thank everyone who has helped me achieve this, but there is one person in particular I would like to thank. As most of you will know, my girlfriend Heather Elizabeth Morris passed away a few weeks ago. She was the most beautiful and amazing person I have ever met, and I feel honoured to have been her girlfriend. Even before I got nominated for an Emmy, she had always told me that I was going to win one. Back when we were filming the scenes for series 2, if I ever had any doubts about my performance then she would keep reminding me how proud she was and how I could never give a bad performance. She gave me confidence in my abilities and she had this ability to make me feel like ... like I was the only person that mattered to her. When I received the Emmy nomination, she was working on a film in LA. The last time we talked was a Skype conversation the very day I received that nomination, the day before she died. She was so excited and she was telling me 'I told you it would happen!' and 'I'm so proud of you baby'. It seems rather fitting that the last thing we ever said to each other was 'Love you forever', as that is exactly what I will do. I'm dedicating this award to you baby, I love you so much."


End file.
